Gobble Gobble
by Maria1229
Summary: Ashley helps Spencer with Thanksgiving dinner. ONESHOT. SpencerxAshley. Fluff.


_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

A very Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans reading this. :D

* * *

Ashley sat in bed as she fretted over her latest song. It was frustrating because she didn't want to change one lyric or note of it but the record company was giving the song to someone who couldn't hit any of the notes she originally had written. Ashley now had to re-transpose the entire thing until it could fit the singer's vocal range.

After five rewrites and a small pile of eraser shavings on the sheets, Ashley threw the paper into a folder and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate people," she mumbled into the quiet room. She looked to her side where Spencer was sleeping peacefully and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "But I love you," she whispered softly in her ear.

She turned off the light and went under the covers. Spencer's arm immediately draped over her stomach.

"I love you, too," she said sleepily.

Ashley smiled as she put an around her. "Go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Spencer snuggled up against Ashley and put her head on her chest. "Oh, yes, Gobble Gobble Day."

Ashley let out a little laugh as she pulled her girlfriend closer. "Gobble Gobble Day? Is that what you call it?"

"Huh uh," Spencer said with her eyes still closed. "I've been calling it that since I was five. Blame Glen."

"Well, most people call it Thanksgiving," she said and kissed the top of Spencer's head. She sometimes wondered how adorable Spencer could get. "Or Turkey Day but not Gobble Gobble Day."

Spencer opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend. "Are you making fun of my Gobble Gobble Day?"

"Yes. And considering you roped me into hosting it here at the loft, I have every right to make fun of you." She stuck out her tongue.

Spencer rolled her eyes and poked Ashley in the stomach. "Oh please, I didn't rope you into anything. I asked you if we can have it here and you said we could."

"Um, I seem to recall you using your magical powers to convince me," Ashley lamely countered.

"I don't have magical powers."

"Yes you do! You put a spell on me with those blue eyes of yours."

Spencer shook her head. "I seem to recall the conversation went something like this:

Me: Ash, can we host Thanksgiving here? I'll do all the cooking,

You: Sure, baby, whatever you want."

Ashley pouted. "It's not my fault I'm whipped."

Spencer laughed and snuggled against Ashley. "Of course it's not."

"You don't have to do all the cooking. I'm not completely incompetent in the kitchen, you know?"

Spencer eyed her. "Ash, you burned soup from a can."

"In my defense, soup can never be too hot."

"Alright, I'll let you do something simple then," she relented.

Ashley smiled triumphantly. "Yay, I get to make Thanksgiving dinner."

Spencer smiled. She had no idea what she was getting into.

---

"Ashley, wake up!" Spencer hit her girlfriend with a pillow.

"Ow! What the hell, Spence?" She sat up rubbing her head and squinted as the sun shined brightly into their room.

"We have to start cooking. I told people to be here around four."

Ashley glanced at the clock. "It's NINE. Why do we have to start so early?" she whined and was about to lie back down but Spencer tugged on her shirt.

"Ash," she said seriously. "There's lots to do and you said you wanted to help. So get your lazy ass out of bed." She let go of Ashley's shirt and left the room to go to the kitchen.

Ashley watched her retreating form half amused and half turned on. She sometimes forgot hot bossy and determined Spencer got when she needed to accomplish something.

"Ashley, now!"

Ashley quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. When she entered the kitchen, an array of pots and pans were sitting on the stove steaming and Spencer was chopping away at the cutting board. She was almost too scared to approach her.

"Can I do anything?" Ashley asked timidly.

Spencer turned around and gave her a sweet smile. "Yes, you can wash and peel these potatoes." She handed her a bowl with the potatoes in it.

"Wash and peel. I can handle that." She went over to the sink and put the bowl under the faucet. She turned it on and reached for the dish soap when Spencer abruptly stopped her.

"Not with dish soap!" she cried incredulously.

Ashley put the bottle back. "You don't wash it with soap?"

Spencer stared at her with wide eyes. "No!"

Ashley gave her a little sheepish grin. "Oops." After making sure that Ashley didn't wash any other food in soap, Spencer felt confident enough to return to her own tasks.

"Okay, washed and peeled, what do I do now?"

Spencer looked in the bowl and tried to suppress a laugh. Ashley obviously didn't know that there was a potato peeler she could've used. She peeled them all with a knife leaving them looking all deformed and a lot smaller than the original size.

"Um, fill that big pot with water and then boil the potatoes in them."

Ashley saluted her and then did as she was told. "And I just wait for it to boil?" she asked when she put all the potatoes in.

"Yes, and when they're soft enough, drain the water and then start mashing them together whiled adding milk and butter." Spencer was a hundred percent sure that Ashley would mess that up so she kept her in her line of sight was she was doing other things.

"This is taking too long," Ashley said while watching the pot. She turned the nozzle so that the burner was on its highest.

"You better not blow us up, Ashley," Spencer said from the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh ye of little faith, baby. I wouldn't risk ruining this," she said as she waved her hand in front of her face and body.

Spencer just shook her head.

Once Ashley was satisfied that the potatoes were soft enough, she dumped the water out in the sink and only realized when a potato was about fall that there was no way she could get out all the water. She set the pot down and bit her lip in thought.

How as she going to do this? She glanced over at Spencer who was busy with chopping and mixing things. Ashley didn't want to ask her anyways. There was a simple solution to this problem.

Ashley stood there for a few more minutes when it hit her. She took a lid placed it on top of the pot and left only little open so the water could pour out. She tested her theory and exclaimed when it worked.

"Boo yah! That's right, I beat the system!" She blushed when she found Spencer staring at her with that look that was reserved only for Ashley. "What?" she asked innocently.

Spencer just smiled. "I love you."

---

Mashing potatoes was a lot harder than it looked. With the masher in her hand, (discreetly placed right in front of her by Spencer) Ashley brought it down into the bowl of soft potatoes and worked as hard as her arm muscle allowed.

"You're doing it wrong," Spencer said appearing by her side.

"How does one mash potatoes wrong?" Ashley asked a bit irritated.

"It's going to be lumpy, here." She grabbed the masher from Ashley's hand and pushed her out of the way.

"You are a bossy cook," Ashley said amused but went behind Spencer to put her arms around her waist.

Spencer smiled when she felt Ashley's face in her neck. "Not bossy. I just want this dinner to be perfect with it being the first one we're hosting." She mashed the potatoes with ease. "Then you add some milk and butter and-"

"Kiss the cook," Ashley interrupted and kissed her neck. "And it is going to be perfect. You've got the Midas touch, Spence."

Spencer smiled and turned around into Ashley's arms. "Oh really? Then how come you're not pure gold yet."

"I've got a heart of gold."

Spencer let out a loud laugh. "That was insanely corny."

Ashley responded by kissing her. "Well, you made me this way."

"And that's one of the many things I'm thankful for today."

Spencer and Ashley just looked at each other getting lost in daydream when they heard a timer go off.

"Time to baste Mr. Gobble Gobble!" Spencer exclaimed.

Ashley shook her head.

---

"Are we forgetting anything?" Spencer asked as she looked around the kitchen. The potatoes were mashed, the stuffing prepared, and the turkey was almost done.

"What are we having for dessert?" Ashley asked.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh my God, dessert! I totally forgot!" She started to panic and went straight to the fridge. "There's nothing here I can make."

Ashley calmly walked over to her and placed her arms on Spencer's shoulder. "Spence, calm down. I can make us pumpkin pie."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "You can make pumpkin pie?"

Ashley grinned. "There are a few things about me you don't know, Ms. Carlin."

"Okay, but how? We've got nothing and the stores are probably all out of everything."

Ashley grinned again and led Spencer to their pantry. "Actually, that's not true." She opened a cabinet and showed Spencer everything they needed to make a pumpkin pie including an actual pumpkin.

Spencer's jaw dropped. "When did you get all this?"

"When you told me you wanted to host Thanksgiving here. I knew I wanted to make a pumpkin pie. It's the only thing I know how to do." Ashley blushed. "And I wanted to surprised you with my culinary skills."

Spencer smiled and kissed her. "You're a woman of many secrets, Ms. Davies. If I knew you could make pumpkin pie, I'd ask you to make me one everyday."

"That's why I didn't tell you!" Ashley said laughing.

---

Dinner was an absolute success. Paula and Arthur liked it so much that they designated Spencer and Ashley to host all family events. Glen had fourth helpings of everything. And even Kyla ate the pie after being told that Ashley had made it.

Once everyone went home a lot heavier and lot sleepier when they came, Spencer and Ashley collapsed in their bed.

"I'm so sleepy," Ashley said yawning. "Long day with a stomach full of turkey really takes it out of you."

Spencer just smiled and snuggled up against Ashley. "Thank you for helping me out today."

"No problem. I'm just glad your Thanksgiving was perfect." She kissed her head.

"Our Thanksgiving," Spencer corrected.

They were about to drift of to sleep when Ashley spoke.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Gobble Gobble Day."

Spencer smiled. "Happy Gobble Gobble Day to you, too."

END

---


End file.
